1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage retractable handle assembly for a luggage, and more particularly to a retractable handle assembly having a locking and positioning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional retractable handle assembly 10 for a luggage in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a handle 11 having two ends each provided with an outer pipe 14, an intermediate pipe 13 movably mounted in the outer pipe 14 and having a plurality of locking holes 131, an inner pipe 12 movably mounted in the intermediate pipe 13, and a link 121 pressed by the handle 11 and extended into the inner pipe 12. Each of the inner pipe 12 and the intermediate pipe 13 has a bottom end provided with a locking device 15 including a fixing seat 151, a locking pin 153 movably mounted in the fixing seat 151 and having a first end detachably locked in one of the locking holes 131 of the intermediate pipe 13, an elastic member 154 mounted in the fixing seat 151 and biased between the fixing seat 151 and a second end of the locking pin 153 to push the locking pin 153 toward the respective locking hole 131 of the intermediate pipe 13, and a V-shaped control member 152 pivotally mounted in the fixing seat 151 and having a first end rested on a lower end of the link 121 and a second end locked on the second end of the locking pin 153.
However, when the locking pin 153 of the locking device 15 attached on the inner pipe 12 is locked in the respective locking hole 131 of the intermediate pipe 13, the locking pin 153 of the locking device 15 attached on the intermediate pipe 13 is movable in the outer pipe 14, so that the intermediate pipe 13 is not positioned in the outer pipe 14 and easily slips in the outer pipe 14 when the retractable handle assembly 10 is folded. In addition, the locking pin 153 of the locking device 15 is usually made of a metallic material to withstand a larger force, so that the locking pin 153 of the locking device 15 rubs the outer pipe 14 and the intermediate pipe 13 during movement of the outer pipe 14 and the intermediate pipe 13, thereby producing greater noise.